Five Things Mohinder Is Thankful For
by Cinnamin-chan
Summary: Molly, Mohinder, and Matt celebrate their first Thanksgiving together, and Mohinder tells everyone what he's thankful for. Slash, MattMohinder. Fluff alert!


**A/N:** Hello again! This is my third Heroes fic, I believe. I have other ideas swirling around in the vortex known as my brain, but they haven't fully ripened yet! So you'll have to wait before I can pick those.

But enough with the fruity metaphors. This story was written for Thanksgiving, if you couldn't tell. Yes, it's slash, and it's M3 (for Molly, Matt, and Mohinder). I think they're one of the cutest makeshift families ever, if not THE cutest. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's short and sweet, much like my other fics. Will I ever work on anything longer? Of course! But it'll be a while, hahaha. Anywho, please R&R! Feedback is always appreciated, because that's what keeps me going! If you don't review, I don't have the heart to write anymore:)

**

* * *

**

**Five Things Mohinder Is Thankful For**

"Come on, come on, let's eat already!" whined Molly, clutching her fork eagerly and eyeing a slice of pecan pie that sat in front of her. Mohinder laughed, but Matt gave a small sigh.

"It's traditional to remember what you're thankful for on Thanksgiving. That's why it's called _Thanks_giving!" he reminded her. "Now, we'll go around the table and all of us will say one thing we're thankful for. Got it? We'll start with you, Molly."

"Well..." she began. "I'm thankful for a lot of things. Can I say more than one?"

"Of course you can," said Mohinder.

"Okay. Um... I'm thankful that we have food, 'cause some people don't have food... and, um... I'm thankful that we're together!" She smiled brightly and Matt beamed.

"See, that didn't take long, did it? I guess it's my turn. I'm thankful for... Mohinder's cooking!" Mohinder blushed slightly, muttering what sounded like "It's nothing..." under his breath. "Because I can barely cook."

"Don't I know it!" Molly giggled, and Matt softly pinched her cheek, making her squeal. "What? You always burn the toast!"

"And," continued Matt, "I too am thankful that we're together. I don't know what I'd be doing without you guys. Probably living alone..."

"But you have us now!" said Molly. "And we're not going to leave you, ever, even if you wanted us to!"

"Now why would I want you guys to leave?" Matt ruffled her hair. "How 'bout you, Mohinder? What are you thankful for?"

Mohinder was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "I'm thankful for both of you..." he began.

_Especially _you_, Matt..._

Matt could've sworn he heard Mohinder say it, but he guessed he was either imagining it or his power had subconciously activated.

"And I'm thankful for my family, mainly my father. Without his work, I wouldn't be here today, sitting with the two of you. I might have never even left India."

"Anything else?" inquired Matt.

"I'm thankful for the powers that so many have received. Even though they've caused so much pain and hardships, pain is what makes us human, it proves that we're alive. Many have died at the hand of evil because of those powers, but again, if it hadn't been for those genetic mutations, I would've never met the two of you. I suppose it's rather selfish to think of it that way, but I don't really care when I feel the way that I do around you guys. It's like... it's like that makes up for it somehow. I really can't explain it."

Molly was smiling again, even though there was a hint of sadness in it. She knew firsthand how horrifying powers could be.

"I'm thankful that you guys have stuck with me, despite my quirks."

"And there are a lot of them," interrupted Matt. "Like your taste in curtains. The ones you were gonna pick out for Molly's room? Those were horrible!"

Mohinder cleared his throat, causing Molly to giggle again, and Matt stopped, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, that's what I'm thankful for. Now, let's eat before the turkey gets cold." Both Mohinder and Matt watched as Molly dug into her plate of food.

Matt continued to smirk. "You're gonna choke, kiddo."

"No I'm not!" she objected through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Mohinder only smiled. As he raised his fork to continue eating, Matt swore that he heard another thought from him:

_And I'm thankful that of all the people I could be stuck raising a child with, it was you, Matt. _

Did he really think that? Was that true? Or was Matt just going crazy?

_I love you._

No. He really heard it this time. Matt accidentally dropped his fork. Molly stared at him with curious eyes, and Mohinder glanced at him, raising an eyebrow until he registered what had happened.

"You really need to work on those powers of yours," the Indian commented softly. Matt blushed as he suddenly felt a warm hand reach his under the table and take hold of it firmly. Now Mohinder was the one smirking, chuckling softly at Matt's rosy cheeks.

"Love you, too," Matt finally muttered under his breath, squeezing his partner's hand.

This was definitely a Thanksgiving for Matt to remember. And definitely one to be thankful for.

* * *

**_Happy late Thanksgiving!_**


End file.
